


Getting Away

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [301]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse, dean negative, s10, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Benny needs to get Sam away from his brother, even if it's just for a little while.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from Tumblr.
> 
> It's set in season ten, assuming Benny's somehow been there all along. It's Dean negative and Dean isn't a good person.
> 
> Because I have experience with this and know someone is going to blast me for the physical abuse; Dean does hit Sam in canon, guys. It does happen, much as many of you might like to pretend it does not. Abuse does not have to be physical to be abuse but sometimes it is. If you are going to give shit about the bruise, you probably shouldn't read.

Sam has a bruise on his face, and that’s Benny’s last straw.

He’s known what’s been going on, and every time he ignores it, he feels awful. But Sam doesn’t want to make a fuss, insists fixing Dean is more important than however Sam might feel. Benny’s not sure he buys that, but this is Sam’s family, his life, and he’s been trying to back his play.

But Dean’s hit his brother, and Benny has to draw the line somewhere.

“C’mon, Sugar,” he cajoles. “Let’s go.”

Sam seems half-stunned, so maybe that’s why he acquiesces and follows Benny out, and into Benny’s truck, and away.

 He wishes he had somewhere nice to take Sam, but a motel will have to do for the night. He gets something a little nicer than the Winchesters usually stay at, something that will definitely have comfortable beds and clean sheets and maybe even a bathtub, and checks them in.

Sam still seems to be in a bit of a daze, which is really worrying Benny. Dean hasn’t exactly been kind to Sam lately, and Benny is having trouble figuring out what exactly could be making Sam look so damn broken by comparison. Not that anyone should have to look peppy and happy after their brother bruises their face, but Benny somehow doubts that’s it. As awful as it is to say, he knows full well this isn’t the first time.

Sam will tell him when he’s ready. For now, Benny just needs to take care of him.

The night clerk glares at them, and Benny realizes what she must think about Sam’s bruise. As long as she doesn’t try to call the police, they’re fine. Comforting Sam is more important than correcting the assumptions of some stranger.

Their room is on the second floor, so they walk up and Benny lets them in, immediately moving to turn the thermostat up. Sam’s practically shivering in his arms, and Benny doesn’t know how much that has to do with the actual temperature, but he figures it can’t hurt.

Then he moves back to Sam. “C’mon, Sugar,” he coaxes. “Let’s get you a bath, hm? Get you warm an’ clean.”

He steers Sam towards the bathroom, then starts tugging at his shirt. Sam seems to come out of his daze then, at least partially. “What’re you doing?” he asks, peering over at Benny.

“Gettin’ you in a bath,” Benny says.

Sam struggles for a moment, and Benny lets him go. “I can…I can take care of myself,” he says, frowning.

“I know you can, Sam,” Benny says soothingly. “But maybe you could let me take care of you? Help you out.”

Sam shakes his head. “Don’t deserve it,” he mumbles.

Benny takes a deep breath. “Why not?” he asks.

“After…Charlie,” Sam says lowly, “it’s my fault, and…”

“Did Dean tell you that?” Benny asks. “Did he tell you that was your fault?”

Sam nods, head hanging. 

“It wasn’t, Sam,” Benny says. “C’mon. You gotta know that. Not your fault. What happened to her was a tragedy, but it wasn’t your fault.” He reaches for Sam’s shirt again. “Can I?”

Sam seems half-dazed again, but he nods, so Benny undresses him and gets him into the water. Sam’s stiff as a board, but Benny doesn’t let that deter him, soaping up a cloth and cleaning Sam up, then doing his hair. By the time Benny gets to rubbing at his scalp, Sam seems to physically relax a bit, although Benny doesn’t need to be able to smell his tension to know that there’s still something on Sam’s mind.

“He…he told me I wasn’t allowed to grieve for her,” Sam says as Benny finishes rinsing out his hair. He has his eyes closed, and Benny thinks maybe that’s helping him say this. “Because I…got her killed…I couldn’t. Didn’t deserve to…” He trails off.

Benny pulls him out of the tub and begins to dry him off, sensing that it’s time to move this to a more comfortable venue, like the bed.

“The thing is,” Sam continues, eyes focused firmly on the door handle. “I never get to…mourn. Never. There’s always a reason why I shouldn’t. He never just lets me…feel.”

“You can mourn however ya need, Sam,” Benny says gently, dropping the towel and steering them out of the bathroom, into the main room, and over to the bed.

He tucks Sam in, quickly loses his own clothes, and gets in behind him, pulling him close. “I just…” Sam trails off, evidently unsure what he wants to say.

Benny kisses the back of his neck. “I got ya, Sam,” he promises.

Sam lets go, and the tears fall. Benny just holds him tighter as he sobs, for Charlie, for everyone he’s lost, for himself, probably, for all the grief Dean wouldn’t allow him to feel. 

Benny holds him, and buries his face in the back of Sam’s neck, humming gently from time to time, just to remind Sam that he’s there.

It takes Sam over and hour to cry himself out. He falls asleep soon after, thankfully, so neither of them have to confront the embarrassment Benny is sure Sam feels over crying in front of someone else. Tonight, Sam’s just too tired for that. In the morning, Benny will remind him that being here for Sam is all Benny wants. Holding him while he cries is something Benny wants to do, should Sam need to cry.

He kisses Sam’s temple, then moves them so they’re in a more comfortable position. His fingers stroke through Sam’s hair, and he sighs.

They’ll have to go back eventually. They have a likely homicidal, megalomaniacal future demon to deal with. But tomorrow…he can give Sam tomorrow, absolutely. He’ll do the best he can with one day, trying to help Sam back onto his feet, onto stable ground, so they can continue the fight.


End file.
